Routine clinical application of implantable prosthetic fluid energy transfer devices requires reliable operation of a system comprised of pumping, storage, flow channel, and valving mechanisms. Device failures which deter usage have occurred as a result of: (1) material fatigue leading to component failure, (2) deterioration in valve crack and reseat characteristics which alter ability to repeatedly obtain and sustain system operating states, (3) fluid migration through the walls of the system decreasing lifetime of the device, and (4) improper design or selection of system components which prevents reproducibility of operating characteristics due to component performance variances under dynamic system conditions. To facilitate routine device application, a design study of the constituent system components and a determination of how this characterization can lead to predictive system performance is herein described.